Deadly Aspirations
by Speedloader
Summary: Red had always dreamed of being the best. But as he follows the path he aspired to do, he found it bleak and bare. And he never considered the feelings of his loved ones... Burningleafshipping (Red x Leaf) included.
1. Chapter 1

**The First Farewells**

In a small house in Pallet Town, there lived a boy. The boy now paced his room anxiously. Eleven years of age and he had dropped out of school to pursue his ambition – to become a Pokemon Master; but now, he found himself full of concern for his mother: the person whose child would soon leave.  
Finally, he descended from his room with his things in his backpack. His mother sat at the table, looking gloomy. She did not restrain him or hinder his departure: loath was she to deny him what he believed to be his destiny.

The boy walked to a house not far from his; a house whose inhabitants he knew well. He knocked on the door and immediately it opened. Standing at the doorway was a young girl of eleven winters, wearing a short miniskirt, a blue tank top and a white hat. She received the boy kindly,  
"Red!" said Leaf, "I see that you're ready. Shall we go?"  
The boy smiled and nodded, mouthing "yes" to her – one of his traits that made people, incognizant of his reticent nature, form the false notion that he was mute.

The two children, Leaf and Red, had many things in common and had been friends for as long as they could remember. Leaf, too, had ambitions to be the best, though never as intense as her companion did. Now they entered the laboratory, looking for Professor Oak. There, they found him not, but instead there was the Professor's grandson, Gary. Gary had been Red's rival since they were toddlers, and their friendship suffered when each took an unhealthy interest in Pokemon training.

"What, it's only you two?" he sighed, "Gramps isn't around!"  
Offended by Gary's inhospitality, Leaf and Red left the building and decided to go on a stroll. Their walk was interrupted by Professor Oak as they ventured too close to the long grasses.

The professor led them back to his lab, where they were bidden to take for themselves their starter Pokemon. Red, intrigued by fire, chose Charmander; Leaf, living up to her name, chose Bulbasaur; Gary, left with one Pokemon to choose from, chose Squirtle. The three were satisfied with their decisions, as Gary had planned to take the Squirtle in the first place.

As Red and Leaf were leaving, Gary challenged them to a Pokemon battle. Red, refusing to have his pride humbled by his rival, accepted the challenge instantly despite it being his first time. After a short duel, Red's Charmander emerged victorious, forcing Gary to shame, cursing and accrediting his failure to his poor choice of Pokemon. This trivial victory would fuel Red's burning desire to win in all of his battles since.

"You did great for your first time," said Leaf, "I wish I could win my first battle soon."  
Her wish did not take long to fulfill: after wandering in Viridian Forest, the two stumbled across a cocky bug catcher, eager to humiliate the dreams of two eleven-year-olds and to take their money. After a swift victory, the two realized that they would fare better together than alone.  
"We should work as a team!" exclaimed Leaf excitedly, "We'll earn badges even quicker that way!"

And so they travelled forth, and earned themselves seven badges at an astonishingly fast rate. It was at the last gym that their first parting occurred.

"No!" yelled Leaf, looking at her now-unconscious Pokemon, and her last.  
"It would seem, girl, that you are no match for me this time!" said Giovanni as he cast a deriding glance towards the girl who had humiliated him twice prior. His smug smile would soon fade when Red's Pokemon team proved superior to his. Giovanni then bestowed Red the Earth Badge; thus, the once inseparable pair was now sundered, for Leaf had not the authority to challenge the Elite Four.

"So this is where I leave you," said Leaf at Route 22 to Indigo Plateau, "Kick their asses, cutie."  
Red blushed, nodded, and threaded the path to the Plateau, where his destiny lies.

Leaf could only cheer as her friend battled the Four and the Champion. And when he finally defeated them, she shed tears of joy; her closest friend had finally achieved his dreams.

Four years after his victory, it seemed that Red's desire to become the absolute best had subsided, until a dream came to him.

On a sunny day in Pallet Town sat two teenagers under a tree: a slender girl wearing blue tank tops and a boy in a red jacket. They sat in the shades provided by the tree, all worn out by their earlier deeds.  
"Catching all these new Pokemon really tires me," said Leaf; her Pokedex had extended greatly compared to the one she had four years ago. "Does it tire you?"  
Red does not reply, but merely looked at her and smiled. Leaf could see black lines under the red eyes – evidently, he had not slept for long. So she tucked his head under her chin and on her breasts, and she beckoned him to sleep; thus, he slept.

In Red's sleep, a dream came to him – a foreboding, as it were. In the dream, he saw a soaring hawk circling lofty peaks of snow and ice. The hawk rose above the clouds, basking in the sun before diving back down to the peaks. A snowstorm brewed, yet the bird still flew, unaffected by the frost, for the hawk had faced far too many winters to yield. The bird flew on, squawking harsh cries in challenge.

Suddenly, its cries were answered: a challenger had come to confront the ace. The challenger and the hawk fought long and hard, but there could only be one victor. The hawk flapped its huge wings, and the storm did worsen and the cold was unbearable, but the challenger was not harmed. By fate or chance, the challenger triumphed and the hawk, with its wings broken, died.

Red woke up in Leaf's arms. He stood and walked to the edge of the shade provided by the tree. Leaf stirred and opened half an eye. He described to her his dream, and he could see in her face the horror of realization he had when Giovanni had defeated her – the fear of separation. Red continued and told Leaf his plans for the future; a future which Leaf wished to have no part in.

"I'm going to challenge the Elite Four a second time," said Red, "You sure you're not coming?"  
Leaf shook her head; she had matured from the child eager prove herself as a trainer. Thus, Red made his way back through Victory Road to the place where he had asserted his might nearly half a decade ago, and like the last time, he did so alone. Once again, the Indigo League proved to be no match for him, the Master of the Kanto Region. But for Red, that was not enough, for he aspires to be more: to be the undefeatable, the greatest Pokemon Trainer in the world.

Having already earned all sixteen badges, Red announced to the public that he would train alone on Mt. Silver, and await a worthy challenger that would either defeat him or cement his status as the world's greatest Pokemon Trainer. And he would depart soon.

Within two months after his second victory, he packed his things ready to leave. Red looked up at the overcast sky, hoping that it would not rain. Then he made his first step out of his house and walked down the streets, watched by many eyes. He made his way to the edge of the town where he could fly. As he summoned his Charizard, he heard a voice calling out to him. By chance or by will of a higher purpose, it rained.  
"Red!" yelled Leaf, trying to catch up with up and running out of breath doing so, "Please, don't go."

Red turned around to face his friend, "I have to. This is my dream, my destiny."  
Leaf was exasperated and tears felled from her eyes, "You're already the best in Kanto, and you've earned all eight badges from Johto; what more could you want?"  
Red did not answer; he turned his sight from Leaf's face: he hated seeing her cry. Red pulled Leaf in a tight embrace, whispering into her ear "I'll write to you every day if you're willing to receive."

"I am," answered Leaf, and before she could say more, Red released his embrace and mounted his Pokemon, taking the last step and the heaviest. With a flap of its huge wings, the dragon-like Pokemon took flight and soon went out of view. Leaf was stunned. The wind blew her white hat off and it flew in the raging storm.

As stoic as his exterior may suggest, Red was gravely wounded. He had left a living dream – a happy life complemented by friends he knew well – for a farfetched one: to become the ultimate Pokemon Master. Red saw something flying towards him. He reached a hand and grabbed it; it was Leaf's hat. Looking back, he saw Leaf standing as still as a statue. All the happy times they had together flashed before his eyes. Red felt his face wet, and not of the rain. Warm drops liquid were rolling down his cheeks, a liquid he had known but had forgotten – tears. Red held tight to his Charizard, trusting to his strength and the Pokemon's skill that he would not be blown off by the stormy winds. Behind him, faintly above the roaring winds, he heard Leaf shouting to him. Little that he know, for all the sins he would commit, he would beg her forgiveness, and none would she be able to give.

"Promise me you'll come back!" yelled Leaf in vain, recovering from her bewilderment. Soon, Red was lost from view.  
"Promise me you'll come back for me," she whispered in sobs. Leaf knew that she would not see Red for years to come; thus started their second farewell.

* * *

**I had fun in writing this, and I welcome any kind of criticism except hateful slurs. Please review.  
**


	2. Chapter 2 - Of Letters And Peaks

**Of Letters And Peaks**

Red held tight to his Charizard, weeping and trembling with cold. He knew that he was close to the summit of Mt. Silver for the rain had turned into snow. Again, the memories of him and Leaf flashed; this time it was a recollection of events that occurred a year after his first victory against the Elite Four:

"_Catch me if you can," said Leaf, swimming to a small island. Red had no mind to swim after her; instead, he chased her on his Lapras. Leaf felt a wave pushing her forward, and then she felt something dive under her. Suddenly, she was lifted onto the back of a large Pokemon. Upon reaching the island, the Pokemon was stored back in its ball.  
"No fair!" exclaimed Leaf. "But since it's you, I'll let it slide," she added with a wink.  
"But did you have fun?" retorted Red rhetorically, "Well, if you want a spot to sunbathe, here's the perfect place. I'm going for a swim."  
Red stripped to his swimwear; Leaf was visibly blushing, but Red took no heed. Red swam in the water with seven Pokeballs on his belt: one to catch a worthy Pokemon. An uninvited guest would soon interrupt his activity: a guest who was also a friend, but uninvited nonetheless.  
"So the Champion wastes his morning by swimming with his girlfriend," said Gary, wolf-whistling at Leaf. She was wearing a blue bikini and a pair of sunglasses, "How cute."  
"I'll have you know," he added, "That I've collected all one hundred and fifty Pokemons now. You see, I've been busy catching these critters in the Sevii Islands while you two were-" he paused, "—doing whatever is it you do." _

_Gary then steered his Gyarados back towards the mainland, "Smell ya later!"  
After Gary's departure, Red ascended back to the island and approached Leaf. "I'm going to Johto, and maybe catch all the Pokemon there as well," he said, "I'm not letting that bastard get ahead of me ever again."  
Red began to don his previously discarded clothes when Leaf interrupted, "I'll come with you." _

Red opened his eyes; he was now close to the summit. He beckoned Charizard to land so he could seek shelter, which he found in the form of a small cave. With Charizard back in its Pokeball, Red entered the cave, released Pikachu from its ball and lit a small fire. He was wet, cold and exhausted. Knowing that he was alone in the mountaintop, he stripped himself of all articles of clothing, wrapped himself in a warm towel, and slept next to the fire. Another dream came to him.

"_You really are leaving, huh?" said Gary at the doorway, watching Red packing his bag. Red nodded in answer.  
"So all your endeavors, all your dreams," said Gary, "You really want them to come true? You are madder than I thought."  
Red frowned. After all, was Gary not the one hell bent on becoming the Champion and defeating his rival – now friend – four years ago?  
"Alright, alright," Gary yielded, "I'll do my best to insure that only the worthiest of all gets the Earth Badge. Smell ya later."  
_

_With that, Gary left and returned home. _

The visions shifted and Red saw a Growlithe fighting a rival for territory; its offspring was behind it, seeking shelter and beseeching its parent not to fight. But the Growlithe paid no heed and sprang at its opponent; a fierce fight followed. When the dust cleared, Red saw that the juvenile Growlithe, caught in the crossfire, had perished. The visions shifted again, and the adults were caught in a sudden snowstorm not different from the one in his previous dreams. Unable to fend off the cold, both froze to death.

Red heard a voice in his dream; a voice he knew but could not quite put his finger on it. The voice tethered him back to reality, it was then that he recognized the voice.  
"Pika," said Pikachu tenaciously; the fire had died down, but the cave was still warmer than outside in the snowstorm.

Red put on his now dry clothes and explored the cave. He found that the cave was only a few meters deep and ended in a shelf. 'This would serve well as bed,' he thought. And he found a small short shelf where he thought that he could use as a desk. Feeling rested, Red unpacked his bag and put the contents in place: his laptop, books, clothing, and Pokeballs. Finally, he put Leaf's hat on his desk, and started to write.

* * *

_Dear Leaf,  
I have successfully reached Mt. Silver and am now residing in a cave at its summit. As of the time of writing, the storm is raging heavily outside; I cannot go out for god knows how long. Now I have bought a laptop with me, but since I know that you prefer sending handwritten mails to e-mails, I have decided to send mail by Pokemon. I shall eagerly wait for my adversary here atop this mountain. Wish me luck._

_Best regards,  
Red._

_PS: I have your hat with me, I shall send it to you along with this mail once this accursed storm calms._

* * *

As he wrote those words, he could hear that the storm had indeed calmed. Quickly he went outside. To his surprise, he found a Pidgeot standing in front of his door, shaking from the cold. He recognized the Pokemon immediately – it was Leaf's.  
In the creature's mouth was an envelope, he quickly snatched it. 'A letter?' he thought, 'This soon?'

He tore the envelope open and read it; the letter was smeared with teardrops.

* * *

_Dear Red,_

_ I know this is too soon to right, but I can't stop myself from doing it. Now that you're out of sight and out of reach, I feel like I'm helpless to save you from whatever you're facing (even though you have always been the one saving me). I saw that you have my hat with you, but I ask you to keep it; keep it as something to remember me by. I hope you find a worthy opponent soon, as I look forward to your return._

_I'll miss you._

_Love,  
Leaf.  
_

* * *

Red felt saddened by the letter. Never once, until his departure, did he consider the feelings of his friends and family; nonetheless, he shrugged the feelings, for he thought that they, as his closest acquaintances, should be happy for him.

Red quickly added another two postscript to his letter:  
_PPS: I have read your letter and, obliging your request, will be keeping the hat.  
PPPS: Your Pigeot would soon die from the cold and it is unwise to send him up here again. I shall send you my Articuno to as a messenger. _

Red booted up the laptop, transferred Articuno's data and sent it to Leaf with the Pigeot, bearing the letter.

He then exited the cave via the small opening he came in earlier. 'I should build a door,' he thought, 'To protect me from the cold and unwanted pests.'  
Trudging through the snow, joined by Pikachu, Red explored to get himself accommodated to his new home. The mountain was bare: Red could see no sign of civilization. Yet, as he explored the caves of the mountain, Red was assailed by hosts of hungry Zubats. Though none could stand against his team, Red decided to traverse the caves only in dire need. While he was exploring, Red realized a single problem with his plan: food. On the summit, difficult would it be to forage for berries (of which, none can be found). He would need to rely on his Venusaur's leaves to survive. In hopes of escaping boredom, Red wandered the mountain to train – battling wild Pokemons.

Red sat on the edge of a cliff, looking down from afar, hoping to catch a glimpse of Pallet Town. But he was not homesick. Nay, for it was too early to be homesick when one had already been sick of his home. Here, Red could find silence and peace: no more deriding insults from Gary, no more cries of concern from his mother, no more flirtatious remarks from Leaf. Then he stopped. Suddenly Red felt a sharp concern from Leaf, whom the boys of Pallet town would often pick on. 'Gary will protect her,' he shrugged, but the concern did not leave him. Red got up from the edge, but the snow beneath him gave way and he slipped and fell, dangling on the precipice. With help from his Pikachu, Red managed to pull himself up and to safety. It was then that Red realized how little prepared he was.

Red went back to his cave and composed another letter; this one he meant to send tomorrow.

* * *

_Dear Leaf,_

_ I thought I had come prepared, but it turns out that I had not. I explored the caves of the mountain only to find them swarming like Zubats (not unlike the caves back at home .Then I hunted for wild berries to eat when I realized that none could be found on this mountain. And just now (at the time of writing), I nearly fell down a cliff! What a way to end an adventure, right as it had started! I realized that I haven't brought any kind of hiking gear other than a backpack and a few escape ropes. I understand now why this mountain is reserved for only the strongest of trainers. Not only is the climate harsh and the Pokemon wild, but the terrain itself could kill you. But I have hope that a worthy opponent is on his or her way; anyone who can survive the climb (by Pokemon or – god forbid! – by foot)_ _would certainly prove a strong adversary and an excellent challenger. However well he or she might fight, I will defeat him and wait for a worthier foe. But should he best me, I shall return in shame to Pallet Town. _

_Who am I kidding? I'll probably win anyway, so I think I'll come home. But not so soon, I suppose, as I have much to explore. _

_Bes regards,  
Red._

* * *

Red put his letter on the stone desk and exited the cave; darkness was falling and he had to find a door to further protect him from the cold. He bade his Charizard cut down a tree and bring its trunk to him. When he acquired the tree trunk, Red began chopping the trunk and skinning its bark. He then nailed the wood together and covered it with the bark he had skinned and took it inside the cave. After positioning the door at an angle where it would not get knocked over by the wind, Red felt relieved and comfortable. He walked to the sleeping sack at the far end of the cave and slept. Another dream came to him: once again the far-off memories of the time he and Leaf had together.

_"Don't play in the rain hon, you'll get sick!" said a woman to her daughter, "And be careful of wild Pokemons, they get more dangerous every year!". __ But Leaf took no heed. After all, what safer place is there to be than with the League Champion._ It was raining; not a raging storm like the one Red would fly in, but a warm summer shower. Three years after their first adventure and two after their second, Red and Leaf began to develop feelings for each other. A regular impulsive teenage love, it might seem to all but them. Now the fourteen-year-old-girl ran to meet with her friend: a boy in red a red jacket. He led her under a tree - their favorite tree - and asked her to dance with him in the rain.  


Red remembered what happened well: they danced to the rain and the sound of the frogs, then they kissed. But the dream was different: as he leaned on for a kiss, Leaf disappeared in thin air, and instead of rain, it snowed.  
Dawn, it came to the snowy tips of the lofty mountain but brought little warmth with it. Red woke up and called to his Articuno to bear his letter to Leaf. No letter came that day, and no dream came to visit him.

Strangely, three days passed and no letter came. On the fifth day, the letter came:

Red woke up not to the calls of his Pikachu, but the sound of a bird. His Articuno came, bearing another letter. Red opened the door to his cave and took the letter from the Pokemon's mouth. He tore the envelope and read Leaf's letter. To his surprise, it was speedily written and was smeared with many teardrops, even more than the last.

* * *

_Dear Red,_

_ I have bad news to tell: while I was receiving a letter from you, a wild Arbok slithered into my house and bit mom. I was able to fight it, but we couldn't get her to the hospital in time. Her funeral was held yesterday and I now live with your mother (God bless her. I can't go over how much I am thankful of her for her kindness.). I know that I should have told you earlier, Red, but if I did, you might have come down from Mt. Silver and forfeit your training and give up your dreams. I'm sorry, Red, but I feel so alone right now and though I need comfort, I can't crush the dreams of my closest friend on a selfish whim. _

_Love,  
Leaf._

* * *

Red clenched his fists; he was angry. He reduced the letter to a crumpled ball of paper and threw it outside the cave. He ran outside, cursing and falling to his knees. Red looked up at the bright sky and screamed. He thought of how he could and should return to Pallet Town and comfort his grieving friend. But he knew that it would be in vain, for Leaf's mother now lies in her grave, and all the tears in the world could not bring her back. Not less vain would be to defy Leaf's wishes and forfeit his training. Thrice more Red cursed at the sky for their misfortune. Thus passed the first days of Red's sojourn – one that started with tears, and would end with tears.

* * *

**Poor girl. Loosing her friend and her mom within one week. Don't worry, people, there's more where that came from. And if you wish to know the meaning of the dreams, how Red came by them and any "mystery" you might have, you'll have to wait.  
**


	3. Chapter 3 - Memoirs Of A Prodigal Son

**Memoirs of a Prodigal Son**

Red slept in his sleeping bag weeping for Leaf's mother, a woman whom he had known well and would never see again.

"_Mom, I'm home!" shouted a young girl of seven years, "I brought a friend with me."  
"Who is it, dear?" asked the woman, "Is it that Professor Oak's grandson now?"  
"Of course not, mom!" snapped Leaf, "It's the cute boy next door."  
"Come on in," she beckoned to the boy. In stepped a shy-looking boy; he was wearing a red cap and a red jacket. "Introduce yourself to my family, Red." _

_The young boy blushed and stammered as he entered his friend house, which, aesthetically, was not much different from his own; he bit his lips and squeezed his fingers. "He's quite shy," the girl explained, "This is Red, a boy I know from school. He's my best friend. He usually doesn't talk much."_

"_Is that so now?" said the woman, "Make yourself feel at home, Red. I just started cooking; do stay for dinner now, my dear boy." _

_Red and Leaf played and talked and helped each other do their homework until dinner was served. Red seated himself at the small round table next to Leaf. He waited eagerly as Leaf's mother served the sweet-scented, crusty pie. Red ate in delight; not even his mother could cook so well. They ate in silence until Leaf's mother spoke._

"_So, Red," she started, "How are your parents?"  
Red felt obliged to answer her question, and meekly scraped a "My mom is fine. Thank you for asking."  
"Your mom?" asked Leaf's mother inquisitively, "And what about your father? What does he do?"  
Leaf quickly grabbed her mother's hand and made a worried face. Perplexed, she looked at the boy, only to find his eyes wet. She then realized her mistake.  
"Oh! I'm sorry," she said before looking at her daughter, "I see how easily you could have related to each other." _

_When they had finished eating, Leaf escorted Red out of the door. "I'm sorry that my mom brought that up," she said.  
"It's okay," replied Red. Leaf then gave him a hug before returning inside. _

Red never thought that there could be anyone so kind and so generous; yet there he had been, basking in the hospitality of a generous woman who showed kindness to her daughter's best friend. He could never forget her, nor could he absolve him from the blame he had put on himself: that his departure caused her death. It brought comfort to Red when, after thinking it through, he realized that his own mother must have been no less kind to harbor an orphan who was her son's closest friend. 'Poor girl,' Red thought, 'Both her parents are gone from her, and I can't even go to give her comfort.'

Red still remembered the day he met Leaf.

_ School – the place where, as Red thought, many a child lost his imagination and gained only solemn rigidity in return. Red sat at his desk waiting for his teacher to come. The door opened, but in came not the teacher, rather a young girl. Red recognized her as his neighbor who had recently moved into Pallet town. He had never seen her clearly before nor had he seen her in such stunning beauty. Quickly following the girl was their teacher, one of Professor Oak's aides. "All of Gramp's friends are so dull," said Gary, commenting on the tedium of the lesson. "Say, isn't that the new girl checking you out at you?"  
Red looked to his right and saw the new girl looking at him. She turned away, blushing; though her hair hid her face, Red and Gary could see the pinkish-red spots on her cheek. The bell rang, signalling the end of the lesson.  
_

"_Alright, kids, that's the end of our two-hour lesson," said the teacher, "Take a quick break."  
The break went as usual: kids talked and play, and Red kept to himself, drawing pictures of Pokemon. Then he heard someone address him. "Hey, you live in the house next to mine, right?" said the voice, "What's your name?"_

_Red looked up and found the new girl looking at him.  
"Um," he started, "My name is Red."  
Then he paused awkwardly. "He's a shy fellow," said Gary, "Well, Red, it looks like you've got a girl now. Smell ya later!"_

_Disregarding Gary's comment, Leaf offered Red a hand, "My name's Leaf." _

_The day went on as normal for Red, but he was glad to have made a new friend.  
When school was over, Red walked with Leaf to their homes. Leaf made many remarks about the beauty of Pallet Town: she praised its waters, its big tree and its friendly people. Though Pallet Town was trully a marvelous rural town, Red never felt as attached to the town as Leaf did; but he had to admit that the scenery was nice. The children parted ways when they came close to their own houses. Leaf gave Red a wave goodbye which made him blush. _

_Red entered his house, which was a modest two-storey building with a red roof. He was greeted by a woman in the living room – his mother. "How was your first day at school?" asked his mother, "Did you make any new friends."  
Red nodded.  
"A boy or a girl?" she pressed, "Might be too soon if it's a girl, though." She looked Red only to find her son frowning.  
"I was just teasing you," she said jokingly at her seven-year-old son. Flustered by his mother's comments, Red went to his room to play his NES. The console was Red's most prized possession in his childhood days; Red had saved a lot of money from his allowance to buy the NES, and it was among the fondest things he had in his possession. However, his boyish hobbies would soon be replaced with an unhealthy obsession – one that none but Professor Oak approved._

"_I'm not gonna play with you anymore, Red!" said a ten-year-old Gary, "You're a wimp! I'm going to be the world's greatest Pokemon Trainer while you and your little girlfriend play in your yards. I'm just sick of you two! Both of you are worthless! I can't even comprehend how we became friends!"  
Gary regretted his snide remarks when Red lunged at his former friend, angered by the boy's derision. They fought in the playground before a teacher separated the brawling boys and sent them to the principal's office.  
"This is not the behavior we expect in any educated person!" said the principal to Red's mother," Let alone a ten-year-old boy!"  
After his mother had apologized to the principal and the Oaks on Red's behalf and had taken him home, she yelled at him more.  
"What did I tell you about bullies?" she asked her son, "Didn't I tell you to let them go? Sticks and stones may break your bones, remember?"_

_After the eventful day, Red spent time in the library reading and borrowing books about Pokemon. He wanted to show Gary that he was not a wimp; he wanted to show that he could be better. Slightly less determined than Red to prove herself was Leaf, who frequented the library with Red. Soon, Red had the knowledge of Pokemon scarce less than an experienced trainer, and had the mindset of becoming one. And the more he read, the more obsessed he became: once he had read about the Pokemon League, he became preoccupied with knowing the Gym Leader's names and their badges. His grade suffered, and so did his relationship with his mother. _

_ One night, he had a confrontation with his mother. The woman was furious when she had heard that her son planned to drop school and become a Pokemon Trainer. She now stood at the bottom of the stairs with her arms folded.  
"Give up with your delusional dreams, Red!" yelled his mother, "Has Pokemon Training not hut our family enough? Dad went to become a trainer, and where is he now?"  
"This is what he would have wanted for me," said Red in reply before rushing to his room. "Unbelievable!" he heard his mother say behind him. _

_A year afterwards, his mother would relent, and allow her son to follow his dreams.  
"All boys leave home someday. It said so on TV" she said, but her eyes were welling up with tears. Red gave her a warm embrace before he walked to Leaf's house. _

* * *

Then morning came, but Red did not wake up from his slumber. Another vision came to him. Red a man in his twenties, and he looked grim and worn as if some malady had afflicted him. The more Red look, the more he saw that the man was not hurt by any normal sickness. He had known a similar illness once: it had afflicted his mother when Father left. The man was ailed by years of grief. Verily, he looked as if the ages of the world had worn him down, and the weight of the mountains around him had crushed him: he looked as if he was perpetually haunted by the memory of a great loss – the loss of a loved one. Red looked around, he recognized the mountains; they were in Hoenn. Now he saw the man running, searching for something. Before Red could discover what the man was searching, he woke up.

Red held his head in his hands; he still refused to believe that Leaf's mother had died. He got up and went out of the cave to train. With him went his loyal Pikachu. Before Red ventured the caves, he sat down on the snowy ground; he sat there for hours and hours more. He sat there so long that even his Pikachu feared that he had frozen to death. Finally, Red got up and went back to his cave to compose a letter in hopes of consoling Leaf.

He slowly and thoughtfully wrote with his pencil:

_Dear Leaf,_

_ I am saddened to hear the news and accept that it is my fault that your mother passed away: had I not come here to this mountain, different would her fate be for sure. And while I understand your reasons for keeping me in the dark until her funeral had been held, I would that you had informed me earlier.  
Selfish you say? My decision to come here was selfish enough, and now I feel bounded by the oath I had made – that I would not descend until faced with a worthy opponent. _

_Leaf, I am truly sorry for your loss, but you are the toughest person I've ever met. Don't back down, don't give up; the future is always brighter, remember that. _

_Stay strong,  
Red._

Red sent her many such comforting letters written to console the devastated Leaf.

* * *

For two and a half months, Red had sent Leaf letters, but no reply came from her. One day he exited the cave into the falling snow. The cold wind slapped his face, but he did not wince, for he had grown accustomed to it. For long more than two months he had lived in perpetual winter, and yet the battered boy whose health waned in the frost was little affected by the cold: not even a sneeze came from his mouth since the first month. Though looking into the mirror he had brought with him, he could see that his cheeks were red like his Pikachu, and his hair frosted with ice. For two and a half months, he had not uttered a single word unless it be a command to his Pokemon in battle. Red had made many tough decisions in his life, though none tougher than his sojourn: clearly he understood the purpose of training alone at the top of Johto, for verily those who endured the harsh climate and the deadly wildlife need not fear opposition - surviving on the mountain was, in itself, a trial of strength and endurance. Now the boy in Red stood with his arms stretched, as always before venturing the caves to train, when he noticed something: the snow was quite different from the usual snow that falls on the mountaintops – the snow seemed to sparkle like diamonds. Red's days of visiting the library were not without fruit, for he recognized the sparkling snow – diamond dusts. Red had read about diamond dusts and had known that they fall on special occasions or specific days. 'But what day is today?' he thought.

As he stepped forward to the caves, Red heard the call of a certain bird Pokemon – Articuno. Overjoyed, Red rushed back to the summit, eager to receive Leaf's letter. Although he had found Leaf to be mildly annoying in the past and he had longed for silence, now he could barely bear a day without reading from her.

As he climbed the slope, Red recollected the heartbreaking experience of announcing to Leaf that he would soon leave for Mt. Silver.

_ Red swaggered out of the Indigo League Headquarters, proud of his second triumph. On the way home, he praised his Pokemon for their valor and their courage.  
"I could not have achieve this without any of you," he said, lifting his Pokeballs above his head. Red walked back to Pallet town, enjoying the sunset. Ordinary people do not usually traverse between cities during nighttime in dread of wild Pokemon attacks, but the League Champion feared no harm; in fact, Red saw no harm in encountering a wild Pokemon. But he had no need to worry in any case, for the path from Viridian City to Pallet Town had ledges which could be jumped over to avoid the long grasses. _

_ When Red returned to his hometown, a crowd was waiting for him and thunderous applause echoed throughout the town when Red arrived at the gates. People came to greet him, twice the League Champion of Kanto. Professor Oak congratulated him; his mother praised him; even Gary admitted his second defeat and accepted Red as a superior Trainer. Then a young teenager ran up to him, and she kissed him, but he did not kiss back.  
"You did it again," said Leaf, "I've always known you could do it even after the Elite Four had doubled their training." _

_When the crowd dispersed, Red took Leaf to the tree where they usually spend their spare time near. For Leaf, the once friendly tree that symbolized friendship, passion and love now foreboded ambition, power lust and estrangement. After all, it was under the shades of that tree where they had first kissed, and also where Red's desire to become the best was rekindled. Red let slip to Leaf that he was going to make an important announcement there. To Leaf, it meant either of two things: unsurpassed happiness or great lost._

_On that occasion, it was the latter. "I'm going to train at the summit of Mt. Silver and await any opponent who deems him or herself a match for me," said Red. Leaf tried to sway him, telling him that it was too dangerous, but Red was not swayed. Leaf feigned crying, telling him that she would sorely miss him, but Red was not moved. So Leaf ran back to her house, realizing that her tears were not fake after all. Both were emotionally injured by the encounter that night, but Leaf took greater hurt, for she thought that while Red would wait for his rival, she would have to wait for a young man who left her to chase a fruitless dream; she knew that her life would be melancholic and solemn without Red.  
_  
The irony was not loss on Red when he realized that his life was truly melancholic and solemn without Leaf.

Red reached the summit and approached the legendary Pokemon; he saw that it had a letter and a package with a note: _"Canned goods from Mom and Leaf" _with a smile at the end.  
Red tore the envelope to read his long-awaited letter. He neatly unfolded the paper in his hands and meticulously read it word by word.

_Dear Red, _

_ I think I can finally get over Mom's death now. Thank you for your soothing letters, Red. They helped a lot. I'm sorry that I hadn't sent any letters for two months now, but I really didn't have the heart to write. Your mom has been very kind towards me and treats me really well. She also misses you a lot and, quite frankly, so do I. _

_Also, this letter is supposed to come with some supplies for you._

_Love,  
Leaf._

Red cherished the letter, for it was the first letter he had received since the tragedy that occurred two months ago. Red returned to the cave and placed the letter on his table next to Leaf's hat. Red noticed that his laptop was broken: the cold had affected its circuits. 'No matter,' thought Red, 'I don't need it anyway.'

Red sat down, leaned over the stone table, and started to compose another letter.

_Dear Leaf,_

_ It is such a joy to read from you again. I am very happy for your emotional recovery and wish you no sorrow or suffering ever again in life. _

_To tell you the truth, I dearly miss you as well – you, Mom, Gary, Professor Oak and all the townspeople. I wish a worthy opponent would arrive soon. I have tried to escape the mountain, but to no avail: wind drifts make it impossible to fly out (but somehow they let birds fly in); and no matter how far I ventured into the caves, I always find myself emerging back at the summit again . Truthfully, Leaf, I think the oath I had made before coming to this damn mountain is not letting me go. I have no choice but to be faced with a dilemma: to defeat an opponent and wait for another, or to be defeated and to train until I am undefeatable, and the cycle goes on. _

_The worst-case scenario is that I'll be stuck here forever. Forgive me, Leaf._

_Love,  
Red_

Articuno flapped his mighty wings and took to the sky. Red smiled as the Pokemon quickly flew to Pallet Town.

That evening, Red was sitting at the table when Pikachu came to him.  
'Pika Pika," said Pikachu; the rodent pointed to Red's pencil and piece of paper. Red pondered for a while, then he decided to draw.

And so Red started a hobby which he once had in his childhood. Red picked up the pencil and looked at it for a short while. He smiled, and then started outlining the picture of that which he missed most in Pallet Town – Leaf.

* * *

**As you can see, this chapter mostly consists of flashbacks. And letters. The letters are important. Well, the fist act is at an end; now the second act comes.  
**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Clairvoyant Pt 1

**The Clairvoyant Pt.1**

Christmas was near, and Red was finishing the last of the supplies Leaf and his mother had given him; he would have to ask them to send another, but decided against it: Red regarded the provisions as gift and not as routinely sent supplies. Red cooked the canned corn and bacon with the leaves he collected from his Venusaur. They were barely edible, but they would have to do. Kept inside his cave was his stash of berries; lucky was he to stumble upon a bush in his explorations. Red had not bought a frying pan with him, but he could fashion one out of stone, and so he did. But on this occasion, he could cook it right inside the can. Now he would often shake the heated can over the burning fire to evenly cook the contents of the can. Red sat, looking at the fire and contemplating life at the summit. Were it not for the loneliness, he might have found living on the roof of Mt. Silver bearable. The red flames did not flickered in the wind, for Red knew better than to start a fire in a small cave. Oft Red would fantasize a worthy rival defeating him and humbling his pride, and he would descend from the mountaintop; but Red had a reputation to uphold and an oath to fulfill.

On the day before his departure, Red walked to the edge of the town and looked up; he could discern the shape of Mt. Silver from there: a dark, towering mass where his destiny lied. . He was resolute: he will journey to the summit and train, waiting for a challenge. He knew that he would not back down, so he made an oath that he would never return until he can be sure that he was the best Pokemon Trainer.

"I shall not descend from the peaks of Mt. Silver until my dream is fulfilled – until no one can best me or I am defeated by one I deem worthy," he said with Leaf and his mother as witness. Soon, word spread through Pallet Town like wildfire that Red had made an oath never to return until he was undefeatable. The superstitious told him to repent and revoke his oath, but Red never believed in any of that bullshit. Indeed, so tenacious was he that when Sabrina came to him to warn him of the dangers his ambitions would lead him, he ignored her warnings, claiming that the future is uncertain.

Red guessed that the canned goods were cooked now, and so he stuck a spoon in and ate. When he had finished and cleaned his spoon, he could see a grayish-blue trail rising upwards into the air: the smoke from his little fire had billowed. 'Let all the people below see,' he thought, 'And maybe they shall say _what mad hermit now set fire to the snow!_'

The pillar of smoke rose above the clouds, reflected by the light of the dawning sun. 'Pika Pika', said Pikachu excitedly as he points to the horizon. Off in the distance, Red could see the form of a bird flying towards him. He smiled, for he now knew that the letters had come.

Gliding majestically on the wind was the legendary bird Pokemon Articuno, whose domain as an Ice-type granted resistance from the cold. The blue bird approached, and Red took from it his letters. To his delight, he found that he had received five letters and another box of canned goods.

He tore the envelope on which was written "From Mom,"

* * *

_Dearest my baby boy,_

_ It seemed like yesterday when my young son became the champion of the Indigo League. Now, he's at the summit of Mt. Silver, waiting for someone with the galls to fight him. I'm happy for you, dear, and I wish for the best! _

_PS: As you can see (I hope), I have sent you another package._

_With love,  
Mom_

* * *

Red shuffled to the next envelope. This one looked neater than the others.  
_Dear Red,  
I have been informed by Leaf that your laptop had broken down. Although you did not request for a new one, I shall send one to you immediately. I thank you for completing the Pokedex, young man. I owe you a lot._

_Best regards,_  
_Prof. Oak  
_

* * *

Red shuffled to the next envelope; he did not need the sender's name or the salutation to see whom the letter came from:

_Greetings, idiot on the top of the Mt. Silver,_

_So you are sitting there on that mountain, all alone, possibly in a cave, and waiting for a worthy adversary? Well I got good news and bad news; which one do ya want first?_  
_No, wait! Of course, you can't choose; this is a letter! So I'll let you know the bad news first._

_No one – I repeat, no one – has been able to even make my first Pokémon faint, and I get challenges by the hours daily. If you're looking for someone who can rough you up, he's not coming soon. _

_Now for the good news... actually, there isn't any good news._

_Smell ya later,  
Gary  
_

* * *

Irritated and frustrated by both the letter and the news it brought, Red shuffled to the next envelope. Red recognized the fine, elegant handwriting and the sweet scent that usually comes with her letters.

_Dear Red,_

_ In your last letter, you told me that you have taken up drawing again. Could you send me one of those drawings? And what have you been drawing? Me? :)_

_Love,  
Leaf_

Red smiled and laughed a little; four months had passed since her mother left her and she's as cheerful as ever. Or so it seemed, for he could not tell by one's handwritings. In any case, Red felt relieved that he had chosen to disclose to her his hobby, for his skills had not been sharpened for years. He was rather amused that the plucky girl's guess; while indeed, he had drawn many things, his drawings of Leaf made up more than half of the fruits of his illustrated arts. He recalled their second trip to the _S.S. Anne_ a week before his departure. It was exactly the day after the first vision came to him.

* * *

Red sat at the edge of the precipice. Beyond him was the beautiful view of Cerulean Cape, but he was unmoved by its scenic beauty, quite unlike his date. Though he would rather have gone straight to Vermillion City, Leaf insisted that they visited Cerulean Cape first. Red was indifferent to the decision: to him, whether they had stopped there or not was of no importance. He would gladly take her anywhere if it pleases her and does not affect him. Red was altogether indifferent to things most people would regard as romantic. A frivolous display of affection he thought of it; however indifferent was he, Leaf was not. While those who did not know him well may regard Red's attitude and demeanor cold, those who did knew otherwise: Red's cold demeanor and reticence was nothing more than his nature; inside him, his thoughts were different from his quiet shell. Or was he? Even Red was not sure anymore. Ever since he had returned from travelling, he cared less about - and less ardent he became to - all that happened around him. Leaf knew that well, but she was one to yank the chain of a weary hound just to see it hop in joy again. She had brought him here hoping to warm his cold exterior and cooling heart to her. After all, Cerulean Cape was, by all accounts including Misty's, widely regarded as the perfect dating spot. Yet, like all her attempts, it proved fruitless: Red's heart would not be moved. The irony was not lost on the boy on the mountaintop that through solitude and hardship did he begin to thaw. And at the coldest place he had ever been to, no less. But Red wasn't the freezing hermit back then, and Leaf's advances did little to move him.

"What's that constellation called?" asked Leaf, pointing at a group of twinkling stars in the sky.  
"That's Cygnus - the Swan " answered Red nonchalantly. He knew that Leaf had already known the answer, but was obliged to answer her.  
Leaf slowly leaned against Red and rested her head on his shoulder; she now looked at his eyes. "And what are these stars called," she said, pointing to the dark brown orbs that shone with starlight. Irritated, Red stood up and announced that it was time to fly to Vermillion. "Let's go," he said, "The ship should be here by now."

Red summoned his Charizard from the Pokéball, as was his wont: he preferred riding the orange dragon-like creature; after all, he was his first pick. Taking Leaf's hands in his, Red took to the Sky on his mighty mount and descended upon the harbor. They quickly made their way to the large luxury vessel anchored at the port. They remembered the last time they had set foot on board the _S.S. Anne_. Little did they appreciate the beauty and the luxury of the vessel when they were children chasing the Captain's HM. Now it was different: they board the vessel not seeking battle or knowledge, but seeking entertainment.

Red stood admiring the paintings hung on the walls of the corridor. He was intrigued by the colors and the outlines. Portraying a boy in red jackets harnessing a massive thunderbolt from a yellow rat-like pokemon, the artist's impression of Red's battle with Gary was, he thought, an exaggeration, but a fine work of art nonetheless.  
"Don't you miss drawing?" asked Leaf, "I mean, you're the League Champion now, there's not much more to do now, is it? Might as well take up a new hobby."

Red was not allowed a moment to answer her. In Pallet Town, officials have worked painstakingly to ensure privacy for the young champion. Elsewhere, however, Red was always followed by inquiring eyes hungry for more of the boy's personal life. And now they came, cascading down the stairs, drawn by Red's arrival on the Charizard.  
"Excuse me! Mister," said a man holding a pencil and a notebook; Red guessed him to be a tabloid journalist. He did not ask Red whether he was willing to indulge in giving an interview or not.

"Did you return to the S.S. Anne to fight a particular person?" he asked, "Are the rumors true that you wish to have a rematch against the Elite Four?"

Red bridled at his impetuosity. The journalist's insolence was expected from one who has such a lowly career, thought Red, but he had no mind to challenge the man to a Pokémon battle.

"I came here to bring my friend on a date," replied Red coldly, "But if we are exempt from privacy, we'll leave. Let's go, Leaf."

Red took Leaf's hand in his and walked away from the journalist and his protests.

* * *

The clear morning day grew warmer despite the ice and snow. Red felt small flakes of snow, borne by the wind, against his face. There was one last letter.

_ Dear Young Champion,_

_It is not too late to turn from your quest. Turn away now before you meet with greater grief. The visions - they are getting stronger every day, aren't they? Heed them! They are warnings. Heed them before it is too late. _

_Sabrina_

'Useless,' thought Red as he threw the psychic's letter away. The 'visions' are what Sabrina called Red's dreams.

Red had a queer feeling when he was around Sabrina ever since he had won the gym badge from her. After their initial fight, Red found that his Pokémon responded to his commands faster, and his perspicacity heightened. Oft he would visit the Saffron City Gym to confront Sabrina for answers, and she would smile; smile and say: "I have told you, Red; everyone has psychic power, including you."

She told Red what many who knew him would have guessed long ago. Aiding his reticence, his glare speaks more than words, and his conciseness seemed to have no boundaries. Many to whom Red was a close friend would guess that it was by virtue of latent psychic abilities. Few, however, believed that their speculation was true. Not even Red - not until his battle with Sabrina.

At their last visit, Red learned that his Pokémon could read his thoughts and understand his feelings. Red needed not the words of a psychic to confirm it. He knew from experience that if he was desperate, his Pokémon fought harder; when he was in wrath, his Pokémon fought with rage; when he was in joy, his Pokémon rejoiced. Red knew that. Now his Pokémon needed words to carry out his orders no longer. On the mountaintop with no one to hold converse with, Red had not uttered a single word for months.

Deciding that he would abstain from training that day, Red returned to his cave cautiously; even after months of residence, Red's footing was still not sure and he knew not whether there lie crevices under the deceptive snow or not.  
Pikachu walked beside him, the once cheerful Pokémon was now solemn and grim like its master. Like its master, it was friendless, for Red would not summon more than one Pokémon at a time.

"I know you want to go home, Pikachu," said Red in thought. The yellow rat perked its head attentively at his master's call, though it be telepathically.  
Indeed, the Pokémon had missed the comforts of Pallet Town, but it found itself at a loss for an answer. There was no need, for Red always answered his own questions.  
"So do I," he said, "If only for a brief visit."

* * *

**Another chapter down. I'm sorry that this chapter is shorter than the last, but it had only a few contents. Please review.  
**


End file.
